Los hermanos Black
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: Dos hermanos enamorados de la misma chica, él era malo, él era un sueño y ella debía tomar una elección antes de que todos salieran lastimados. Segunda temporada de "Te elijo a ti"
1. Los hermanos Black

_**Clary Pov**_

Bueno mi nombre es Clary, tengo 17 años, mis padres son Edward y Bella Cullen, soy la más pequeña de la familia, tengo 4 hermanos, Tony y Nessie que son gemelos, vaya yo quisiera tener una gemela, ellos son los mayores tienen 21 años, Nessie está por graduarse en pedagogía y Tony está por terminar la carrera de medicina, él siempre quiso seguir los pasos de mi papá así que ni lo pensó cuando escogió su carrera, él es muy dulce y celoso conmigo, porque soy la más pequeña, sus escenas de celos de hermano mayor no dejan de pasar a pesar de que llevo 5 años con mi novio Damon Black, él me declaro su amor cuando tenía 12 años y aunque al principio me negué porque mi hermana estaba enamorada de él, al final acepte que en realidad sentía algo por él, al principio fue difícil por la diferencia de edades, él es solo 4 años mayor pero la escuela y diferentes cosas nos separaban por los horarios y ese tipo de cosas, él hacía lo que fuera porque tuviéramos un poco de tiempo juntos, lo que nos llevo a un regaño por parte de nuestros padres, en especial mi papá y ni se diga mi hermano Tony.

**Flash Back**

Estaba muy triste porque Damon y yo llevábamos dos días sin vernos, sabía que prácticamente era nada, pero no estaba acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo sin verlo, era ya de noche, casi las 10, mi papá había venido a darme las buenas noches y yo intentaba conciliar el sueño pero por más vueltas que daba no lo lograba, de pronto unos golpecitos se escucharon en mi ventana y me sorprendieron al grado de asustarme y me levante tomando el bate que Emi había dejado aquí más temprano, camine lentamente hasta la ventana y la abrí de un golpe, estaba por darle un golpe a quien fuera que estaba ahí cuando sus ojos me atraparon. Siempre era así, era una hipnosis que no podíamos controlar, muchas de mis compañeras se reían cuando Damon pasaba por mí, pues solo vernos la platicaba se acababa y era como una burbuja a nuestro alrededor.

-Sé que no he venido a verte en dos días pero por favor no me golpees.-dijo Damon con su habitual sonrisa para mí, sonreí en grande y solté el bate corriendo a sus brazos, él me atrapo y me abrazo fuertemente.-Yo también te extrañe amor.

Amaba que me llamara así, era tan dulce a mi lado, tenía ese lado cursi y coqueto que nadie más conocía, su madre bromeaba conmigo sobre llevarme a vivir a su casa para ver a su niño sonreír todo el tiempo como cuando iba de visita. Sonreí y deje un casto beso en sus labios, él sonrió y tomo mi mano llevándome a la cama, nunca habíamos pasado de un par de besos pero habíamos dormido juntos un par de veces, su hermana y mi mejor amiga hacía "pijamadas" en las que siempre terminaba durmiendo entre los brazos de mi novio. Nos sentamos frente a frente, tenía mucho que contarle pero ahora era como si solo quisiera mirar sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar?-pregunte sonriendo y hablando a susurros, si mi padre nos escuchaba era el fin.

-Fue sencillo, escale la reja y un árbol para llegar a tu cuarto.-dijo sonriendo satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Que modesto mi amor.-dije sonriendo, él se acerco y me beso apasionadamente, yo le respondí con la misma fiereza que él, sabía besar ahora, claro que había practicado con él durante todo este tiempo pero vaya que nunca era igual, siempre había algo nuevo en sus labios. Nos separamos jadeantes y él recargo su frente sobre la mía y sonrió.

-Amo que me digas mi amor.-dijo dulcemente, él era mi príncipe escondido tras el disfraz de chico malo, amaba ese porte suyo, era un chico fuerte y duro, pero a mí me mostraba ese lado dulce y frágil, ese lado lleno de amor.

-Debería decirlo más seguido entonces. Mi amor.-dije sonriendo, él sonrió también y me beso de nuevo.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo sobre mis labios, yo asentí.

-Aja-dije y seguimos besándonos, era imposible, cuando un beso así estaba entre nosotros, no podía pedirme que me alejara de sus labios, de pronto estaba acostada sobre la cama con él sobre mí, sus manos se mantenían en mi cintura, sentía la tensión sobre ella, era como si no quisiera tocar de más y le agradecía que respetara mis limites, él tenía 20 años así que quería hacerlo y estaba listo, pero yo tenía solo 16, no me siento lista para ello, soy muy chica y a decir verdad la única chica de mi edad que conozco que ya lo hizo lo describe como horrible, me dio miedo desde esa vez intentar algo más, me preocupaba que él se alejara por esto pero cuando le dije lo que sentía el acepto y dijo que esperaría a que estuviera lista.

Estaba perdida en sus besos, de pronto sus manos estaban en mi nuca y yo estaba sobre él a horcajadas, mis manos jugaban con su cabello, nunca habíamos llegados tan lejos, era excitante todo esto, era tan nuevo, tan…

-Nessie tu madre quiere que…-Oh no, nos separamos asustados y saltamos de la cama, esto era lo que más me temía, Mi padre. Él se quedo paralizado, yo estaba roja y asustada como nunca en mi vida, y Damon palideció por primera vez en su vida completamente asustado.-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-se escucho el grito de mi padre por toda la casa, yo pegue un brinco y Damon seguía ahí parado como si tuviera miedo de mover un musculo, de pronto toda la familia estaba aquí, primero Carlie que se asomo por la puerta y se sorprendió y luego Emi que llego tras ella nos miro y hizo la seña de que estábamos muertos, luego Nessie y mi madre que apenas nos vieron se vio en sus rostros un "Oh no" ellas ayudaron mucho en que Damon y yo lográramos que mi padre aceptara esto así que sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, y por último Tony. Venía medio adormilado, pero apenas nos vio su rostro se enfureció.

-¡¿Clary que significa esto?!-dijo furioso, por si no se los había comentado él era un hermano celoso.

-Niños vayan a dormir-dijo mi madre enviando a todos a dormir, todos se fueron excepto mi padre, Tony, y mamá.

-Tú, jovencita te irás a estudiar a un colegio de monjas en Suiza.-dijo mi hermano realmente enojado, yo miré a Damon buscando ayuda y él pareció volver en sí.

-Quiero a ambos abajo ahora mismo-dijo mi padre con voz retenida y tensa, Damon se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano dándome fuerzas, odiaba ver a mi padre enojado y hasta miedo tenía de que fueran a alejarme de Damon, miré nuestras manos unidas y me llene de fuerzas, no dejaría que nos separaran. Miré a mi madre con suplica y ella asintió, ambos pasamos al lado de mi padre y caminamos hacía la sala.

-Edward más te vale que te calmes-escuche a mi madre.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si encontré a mi hija en esa situación?-dijo mi padre, no lo dijo como un reclamo, ni le grito, mi padre nunca le levantaba la voz a mi mamá, la respetaba y nunca le faltaba al respeto.

-Solo mantente calmado y no digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir.

-Está bien cariño.-le dio un beso en la frente y tomo su mano, mi hermano por otro lado estaba furioso.

Bajamos todos y Damon y yo nos sentamos en la sala, Tony tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mi papá mantenía su mano unida a la de mi madre.

-Explíquense-dijo mi padre sin gritos ni nada, solo eso. Yo iba a decir algo pero Damon se levanto antes.

-Yo tengo la culpa de esto, entre a la casa y subí hasta su cuarto sin que ella lo supiera, la sorprendí, asumo toda la culpa, ella no tiene nada que ver.-dijo Damon defendiéndome, yo amaba a mi chico era muy protector conmigo, pero no podía dejarlo enfrentarse a ellos solo.

-No Damon. Él entro solo pero yo le abrí, yo lo deje entrar a mi habitación, ambos somos culpables-dije tomando la mano de Damon.

-No volverás a acercarte a mi hermana Black-dijo Tony, mi madre lo miro mal y yo me asuste.

-No. Papá, sé que estuvo mal y que no debimos hacerlo pero no me alejes de él, yo lo amo papá.-dije desesperada, Damon me abrazo fuerte.

-Señor, yo nunca le faltaría a respeto a su hija, fue sin pensarlo, pero nada iba a pasar, tenemos limites bien claros entre nosotros, y mientras ella no quiero nada pasara, le prometo que no volveré a entrar a la casa, incluso puede darnos horas para vernos o un lugar si quiere, pero no voy a aceptar que me aleje de ella, no me importa si es su padre o lo que sea, ella me ama y mientras así sea estaré para ella pase lo que pase.-dijo Damon fuerte y claro, el silencio reino por un momento, hasta que mi padre hablo.

-Bien, dejemos esto en claro. Ustedes dos, yo no los voy a obligar a separarse, pero si vamos a poner reglas, nada de visitas a estas horas, nunca en el cuarto, si quieren verse es en el patio o la sala, el cuarto es prohibido, solo puedes venir si Bella o yo estamos presentes. Ahora creo que puedes llegar a tu casa solo, pero no creas que no le diré a tu padre.-ambos asentimos y Tony bufo molesto.-Ahora despídanse y él se va y tú a dormir.

-Claro. Gracias papá-dije sincera, él asintió y se fue con mi madre, palmeo la espalda de Tony para que se fuera también. Ellos se fueron y Damon y yo fuimos hasta la puerta.

-Lamento lo que paso, no creí que esto fuera a pasar.-dijo Damon un tanto sonrojado.

-No hay de que disculparse, ninguno pensó que algo así iba a pasar.

-Te amo pequeña-dijo besando mis labios dulcemente.

-Te amo.-dije sincera al separarnos.

-Vendré a verte mañana temprano, tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Aquí estaré esperándote-dije sonriendo, él sonrió y me beso por última vez.

-Me voy antes de que tu padre cambie de opinión o tu hermano quiera bajar a partirme la cara por pervertir a su hermanita.-dijo divertido, yo me reí divertida por sus locuras.

-Adiós mi amor.-dije cuando deje de reír.

-Adiós mi niña.-sonreímos y por fin él se fue y yo subí a dormir.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Eso fue hace 1 año pero nunca me imagine cual era la noticia que tenía que darme. Fue algo doloroso pero debía confiar en nuestro amor aunque no estuviéramos juntos.

**Flash Back**

Al día siguiente mi padre había superado lo de la noche pero mis hermanos eran otra cosa, Tony seguía muy molesto y para mi sorpresa Emi también lo veía con malos ojos, así que mientras mis hermanas me molestaban con el tema ellos prácticamente me ignoraban, era sábado así que hoy pasaría todo el día en casa, y claro Damon vendría a verme más tarde así que pensaba en ponerme muy linda para verlo.

-Chicas ya dejen a su hermana en paz-dijo mi madre, ambas se rieron divertidas y escuche el bufido de Tony y Emi.

-Bueno amor debo irme pero vuelvo temprano-dijo mi papá, él trabaja medio tiempo en el hospital los sábados, y los domingos los tenía libres. Tenía un horario casi completo en la semana pero siempre encontraba el tiempo para nosotros, jamás había pasado un día en que mi padre no estuviera para la cena con nosotros, a menos que hubiera una urgencia en el hospital, en tal caso llama a mi madre para avisarle.

-Claro, hasta luego amor-dijo mi madre dándole un suave beso en los labios, así eran ellos, dulces y tiernos, se amaban y siempre estaban juntos. Ellos tienen casi 26 años juntos, y 21 de casados, y siguen igual de enamorados que cuando se declararon en la playa, ahí solemos pasar las vacaciones, no solo nosotros, también nuestros amigos y familia, todos somos muy unidos y nuestros padres siempre organizan comidas los fines de semana o en fechas especiales para juntarnos todos, tan solo entre familia y amigos somos casi 60 personas, así que siempre parece fiesta cuando nos juntamos, generalmente las fiestas son aquí pues tenemos un patio muy grande, con el tiempo mis padre expandieron el terreno de la casa pues éramos muchos en la familia, esta fue su primera casa juntos así que le tienen mucho cariño así que cuando la familia creció en lugar de buscar un nuevo lugar, agrandaron la casa. Mi madre tenía varios libros en los más vendidos y era una reconocida autora, ella amaba su trabajo porque decía que le daba la libertad de pasar el tiempo con nosotros, mi papá trabaja en el hospital más reconocido de Nueva York y se volvió en neurocirujano más reconocido del país, así que la flamante pareja Cullen siempre está en las revistas, mi madre tiene 43 años y mi padre 42 y aun así siguen siendo la pareja más bella de todo Nueva York, todos aman a "La Familia Cullen" digamos que hasta nosotros hemos salidos en fotos, aunque eso no es muy a menudo pues mis padres quieren una vida privada.

Mi mamá acompaño a papá hasta la puerta y él se despidió de cada uno de nosotros, sabíamos perfectamente que ellos iban a despedirse con un beso más que apasionado en la puerta pero no querían dar un espectáculo frente a nosotros así que por eso iban hasta la puesta a despedirse, así que me quede con mis amados hermanos.

-¿Cómo fue?-pregunto Carlie sonriendo y poniendo sus brazos bajo su rostro con los codos sobre la mesa y con esa mirada loca de ella. Nessie también se volteo a escuchar mi respuesta pero yo no entendí la pregunta.

-¿Cómo fue qué?-pregunte comiendo un pedazo de melón de mi plato, ellas bufaron.

-Ya sabes tú, Damon, ¿Cómo fue? No espera ¿Cuándo fue?-pregunto más que entretenida con esta plática, yo la miré como si estuviera loca, enserio creían que nosotros.

-No paso nada Carlie.-dije desesperada porque olvidaran el tema.

-Si quieres Emi y Tony pueden irse para que nos cuentes con confianza.-dijo Nessie guiñándome el ojo.

-Piensas correrme de la mesa para hablar cochinadas-dijo Emi enojado, él no era un hermano celoso pero me cuidaba mucho cuando debía hacerlo.

-No tienen que irse y no hablaremos de "cochinadas" no tengo nada que contar.

-No puedo creer que te metieras con él-dijo Tony, él estaba realmente enojado, conmigo y su rostro lo demostraba. Yo sabía que había hecho mal pero el hecho de que él, mi hermano, él que siempre me cuido y al que siempre recurría cuando tenía problemas, no confiara en mí me dolió y mucho.

-¿Crees que me metí con él?-pregunte molesta mirándolo a los ojos, sus profundos ojos esmeraldas como los de mi padre se encontraron con mis ojos del mismo color pero más claros.

-Solo creo lo que vi-dijo sin pudor, sentí como si me hubiera traicionado, no pude aguantar y me levante la mesa sin decir nada, deje mi plato en el lava platos y salí de ahí, subí a mi habitación y reuní fuerzas para no llorar. Acomode mi cama y luego empecé a buscar que ponerme el día de hoy, mi cuarto era una locura, tenía fotos con todo el mundo, mis primas, mis amigas, mis hermanas, los chicos pero en especial había cientos de fotos mías y de Damon, tenía fotos de cada una de nuestras citas, él no era esa clase de chico que se tomaba fotos porque sí pero había descubierto que si se lo pedía con la carita del gato con botas él lo hacía y ni siquiera se molestaba, y en cada foto salía con una sonrisa tierna o besándome, generalmente él tomaba la foto pues era más alto las fotos salían hermosas desde arriba, todas eran hermosas pero había una que era mi favorita, estábamos en la playa donde pasamos nuestras últimas vacaciones esa la tomo la novia de Tony, Lucia, estábamos parados frente a frente, mirándonos a los ojos, era un atardecer hermoso, unas sonrisas en nuestros rostros y el sol justo en medio, un momento perfecto, esa foto estaba enmarcada y puesta al lado de mi cama, era mi favorita, y él también la adoraba, la tenía de fondo en su computadora, bueno él tenía esa manía, siempre desde que estábamos juntos tenía de fondo en su celular una foto mía, la cambiaba cada que conseguía una nueva, y generalmente las tomaba sin que yo me diera cuenta, yo odiaba mi rostro en algunas y quería borrarlas pero él se negaba rotundamente y me besaba para despistarme.

En fin busque un atuendo que me gustaba mucho y era perfecto para el clima, era un short corto de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y saco negro con puntitos blancos, era muy hermoso, lo combine con mis botines negros y me encanto el estilo, estaba buscando los accesorios pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Pase-dije suavemente mientras seguía moviendo mis cosas en busca de una pulsera que Damon me había regalado, también tenía un hermoso collar de corazón de oro, me encantaba y siempre lo tenía puesto, era el compañero de la pulsera, me los regalo en navidad yo le regale un reloj que tenía una inscripción en la parte de adentro "Siempre tuya, siempre mío" en cambió el corazón tenía la misma inscripción por dentro pero este al abrirse podías poner una foto en cada lado, en uno decía "Siempre mía" y tenía una foto mía y en otro decía "Siempre tuyo" y tenía una foto suya, por eso lo llevaba a todos lados.

Entonces en la puerta de mi habitación estaba Anthony con la mirada agachada.

-Lo siento.-dijo bajo, yo lo miré sin decir nada, estaba muy ofendida por lo que hizo-Enserio lo siento, yo…fui muy tonto, no pienso así de ti, es que… es difícil ver que estas creciendo Clary.-dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello como mi padre cuando estaba nervioso o alterado.

-Me dolió Anthony, nunca creí que pensaras así de mí-dije mirándolo a los, vi la tristeza cruzar por sus ojos cuando lo llame así, pero no le dolía más que a mí lo que dijo. Se acerco y sentó frente a mí, tomando mi mano con cuidado.

-Clary, sabes que tú eres especial para mí, eres mi hermanita pequeña, te amo. No pienso así de ti, solo estaba molesto, por Dios ese tipo es mucho mayor.

-Él me ama, jamás me ha faltado al respeto.

-Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en que él está en otro nivel, es difícil de hablar sobre esto contigo-dijo sonrojado.

-Yo sé que él es mayor, tal vez no vamos a la misma velocidad en eso, pero él siempre ha respetado mis limites, ayer nos dejamos llevar solo fue eso, pero nada iba a pasar, no estoy lista y él respeta eso.

-No quiero que pienses que yo pienso lo peor de ti. Yo sé que tú no eres así, solo necesito superar mis celos de hermano mayor-dijo sonriendo, sonreí y lo abrace fuerte.

-Te quiero Tony.-no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con él.

-Te quiero Clary-después de que Tony se fue de mi habitación y yo me metí a bañar, me arregle y me puse mi perfume favorito con aroma a vainilla. Salí y me encontré con mi madre en la sala, ella estaba viendo un programa de televisión, el resto se había dividido, Carlie y Nessie habían salido de compras, Tony fue a ver a Lucia y Emi estaba terminando su proyecto para graduarse.

-Hola nena-dijo mi madre sonriendo, ella tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de manga ¾ color azul, y unas zapatillas, mi madre se veía hermosa, ya fuera así sencilla o arreglada con largos vestidos y hermosas joyas, ella era hermosa.

-Hola mami.-me senté a su lado y nos pusimos a ver un programa de cocina, mi madre era una gran cocinera, yo por otro lado era un asco pero quería aprender.-¿Algún día me enseñaras a cocinar?-pregunte con una sonrisa, ella sonrió y asintió.

-Claro, un día de estos deberíamos pasar el día juntas y te enseñare a cocinar.

-¡Sí!-dije emocionada, mi madre se giro a verme.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó ayer?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-No "pasó" nada-dije haciendo comillas, porque todos pensaban que nosotros habíamos hecho algo.

-Nena, no digo que haya pasado algo, me refiero a que tal vez llego la hora de que tengamos "la charla"-dijo sonriendo.

-Mamá ¿tuviste "la charla" con Nessie o Carlie?

-Claro.-dijo sonriendo-Pero créeme esto no deja de ser incomodo-dijo sonriendo.

-Ya lo veo-dije sonriendo, cuando dejamos de reír nos miramos a los ojos-No hay nada que hablar mamá, yo simplemente no estoy lista para eso.

-Aun así debes informarte.

-Ok, dime que debo sabe.

-Bueno creo que lo primero debes saber es que no debes hacerlo por obligación o algo así, debes hacerlo cuando tú estés lista y con una persona que ames y te ame de igual forma, creo que Damon te cuidara, lo sé por lo que paso anoche, no creí que fuera a enfrentarse a tu padre para que no los separaran-dijo sonriendo dulcemente-También creo que debería llevarte con la ginecóloga para que te muestren los métodos anticonceptivos.

-Pero sí no estoy lista aun, no debería esperar a que quiera hacerlo.

-Lo mejor es estar preparada, cuando yo y tu padre lo intentamos por primera vez….

-Wow demasiada información-dije sonriendo.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que, nunca sabes cuándo estarás lista, puede ser que te tome por sorpresa y si no se cuidan ambos podrían meterse en líos.-dijo seria.

-Lo sé. Tal vez si debería ir con la doctora, ayer…bueno no digo que fuera a pasar algo bueno en realidad no lo sé, nos dejamos llevar.-dije sincera, ella sonrió.

-No debes avergonzarte cariño, es normal.

-Es que no sé qué me pasa con él mamá, es como si no quisiera detenerme, muy en el fondo sé que no debo hacerlo, que no estoy lista pero cuando me besa es como si todo dejara de importar.

-Lo sé. Yo pase por ahí, solo piensa con el corazón, deja de pensar en lo que pasara después o lo que puede salir mal. Pero para poder pensar así debes tomar tus precauciones.

-Bueno ¿podrías hacerme una cita con la doctora?-pregunte sonrojada, ella asintió.

-Claro pequeña.-en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

-Debe ser Damon.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Anda ve, pero recuerda las reglas.

-Claro-corrí a abrir la puerta y Damon estaba ahí, con su perfecto cabello negro y sus ojos profundamente azules, era la combinación perfecta, sonreí y lo abrace por el cuello besando sus labios, él enredo sus brazos en mi cintura, pegándome a su pecho, amaba cuando me besaba así, posesivo y dulce.-Hola-dije cuando nos separamos, él sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola.-dijo sonriendo, tome su mano y entramos.-Hola Bella-dijo Damon al pasar al lado de mi madre, ella le había dicho que odiaba que la llamara "Señora Cullen" así que le pidió la llamara Bella.

-Hola Damon-sonreí y seguimos caminando hasta el patio, ahí podíamos platicar a gusto.

-Bien ahora ¿de qué querías hablar?-dije mientras nos sentábamos en la mesita de madera que había ahí.

-Bueno sabes que en un año me graduare en música.

-Sí

-Bueno me ofrecieron una beca para irme a tomar un año a Francia en una de las mejores escuelas del mundo.-dijo serio, yo me quede helada, era algo bueno pero él se iba por un año.

-¿Te vas?-pregunte bajito, no quería detenerlo, era su sueño.

-Aun no lo sé, quiero decir es una gran oportunidad pero no quiero que nos separemos. Te amo.

-Debes hacerlo-dije firme, es decir, lo amo pero por eso mismo debo pensar en sus sueños como sé él piensa en los míos.

-Clary…

-No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien, hay video chat, llamadas, mensajes, correos, podemos mantenernos en contacto-dije sonriendo pero lágrimas empezaron a salir, él me abrazo fuerte.

-No nena, por favor no llores mi amor.

-No quiero retenerte aquí.

-No es así, si me quedo será mi decisión, mi prioridad eres tú y lo sabes.

-No, Damon, no dejaré que hagas esto.

-Clary…

-No. Ese es tú sueño y quiero que lo cumplas.

-No me iré si eso me separa de ti.

-Yo estaré aquí, te esperare. Acaso crees que si estamos alejados nuestro amor no resistirá.

-No es eso. Sabes que te amaría así estuviera a miles de kilómetros pero…

-Pero nada, quiero que cumplas tus metas y cuando vuelvas aquí estaré esperándote y amándote tanto o más que ahora-dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos, nos besamos con ternura y desesperación, me dolía dejarlo ir pero cuando amas no puedes ser egoísta.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Él se había ido y se suponía sería solo un año pero entonces le ofrecieron un proyecto que para mi desgracia era haya también, él se disculpo millones de veces y aunque yo no me sentía enojada, si resentí esto, es decir, él me prometió volver, tenía un año sin verlo y ahora se quedaría por dos años más, a veces me preguntaba si él pensaba en volver o sí esto iba a continuar así, yo acababa de entrar a la carrera de moda y confección, mi sueño de toda la vida, me había vuelto la mejor amiga de Stefan, él era 3 años mayor que yo, y tenía una hermana gemela llamada Elena, ella también fue un gran apoyo cuando Damon se fue, solo que Stefan fue diferente, él me ayudo mucho en este año y nos volvimos unidos, él solía ir a mi casa a pasar el día conmigo y yo lo quería como a un hermano mayor.

Cuando Damon me llamo para avisarme de su nuevo rumbo, al principio he de admitir, me moleste, es decir no quería contarme su nueva oportunidad, quería Avisarme que haría ahora, éramos una pareja se suponía que tomáramos las decisiones juntos pero él las tomo solo. Stefan me pidió lo escuchara de nuevo, yo no quería ni hablar con Damon y él me llama todo el tiempo, no accedí si no hasta que Stefan me lo pidió, así que hable con Damon y aclaramos las cosas, prometió que estaría aquí en vacaciones y estaríamos juntos, sonreí pero por dentro me sentía terriblemente traicionada, aun lo amaba pero no sabía si esto aun era serio para él.

En fin Stefan y yo éramos los mejores amigos ahora y Damon no había cumplido su palabra de estar aquí para vacaciones, desde entonces no hablábamos, me sentía cada vez más decepcionada, hoy era mi cumpleaños número 18 y mis padres querían hacerme una fiesta con todos mis amigos, pero yo no tenía el ánimo para ello, así que me quede en casa y recibí varias visitas de mis amigos, a las 5 de la tarde llego mi mejor amigos, al abrir la puerta había un enorme oso blanco de peluche.

-Oh por Dios. Stefan.-dije sonriendo, amaba los peluches enormes y este era como el sueño de cualquier chica, y tenía un gran lazo rojo en el cuello, era simplemente hermoso.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias-dije abrazándolo feliz.

-Lamento venir hasta ahora.

-Está bien. Dios lo amo, es hermoso.-dije mientras levantaba al oso y lo llevaba hasta la sala, él sonrió y se sentó frente a mí, yo me senté sobre mi gran oso. Así era Stefan me hacia feliz sin hacer nada. Me saco de mi habitación donde esperaba la llamada de Damon, al parecer tenía muchas cosas que hacer porque era casi de noche y él no podía llamarme aun.

-¿Quiénes ya vinieron o llamaron? A excepción de Damon, claro-dijo él sonriendo, vio mi rostro y se preocupo-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que no te ha llamado.

-No lo ha hecho-dije triste.

-Oh nena sabes que llamara, seguro estuvo muy ocupado.

-Eso es lo que más me duele, y es que él antes juraba que yo era su prioridad pero ahora lo dudo mucho.

-Él te ama Clary.

-Ya no sé qué creer.

-No estés triste, seguro que tiene una buena razón.

-Dirás escusa, como siempre últimamente.

-Necesitan hablar.

-No quiero hablar más, solo quiero que me diga si aun estamos juntos.

-Clary.

-Es la verdad Stefan, él toma sus decisiones, él vive su vida y yo no soy más que una espectadora de ello.-después de esa plática él se despidió pues debía terminar unas cosas de la escuela y se fue y como predije Damon no me llamo.

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda temporada de "Te elijo a ti" espero les guste y dejen sus reviews.<strong>


	2. Reconciliación

_**"Reconciliación" **_

_**Clary Pov **_

Los días siguientes a mi cumpleaños estaba de muy mal humor, todos lo notaron porque yo generalmente estoy alegre y parlanchina, ahora no quería nada de nadie, estaba molesta, triste, callada pero más que nada decepcionada, él intento llamarme varias veces pero estoy segura que Stefan hablo con él para que me llamara, eso me molestaba, no con Stefan porque sabía que él lo hacía por mí pero sí con Damon, es decir, no siempre estará Stefan para salvarlo de todo lo que hace. No conteste sus llamadas ni mensajes, estaba muy molesta, lo amaba mucho aun y si contestaba con mis ánimos así podía decir cosas que no quería.

Paso un mes y me sentía más relajada aunque aun estaba renuente a no contestarle a Damon, no habíamos hablado desde hace casi dos meses y lo resentía pero no quería hacerlo, no podía ni quería. Las chicas organizaron una fiesta para el final de las vacaciones a la que invitaron a mucha gente, al principio mi papá acepto que fuera en la casa pero luego nos dimos cuenta que la lista de invitados rebasaba a las 200 personas, y mi mamá dijo que sería mejor rentar un lugar más grande, aunque creo que temió por el bien de la casa, como dije ama ese lugar y si la encuentra hecha un desastre después de la fiesta puede que se vuelva loca. Mi padre consentía a mamá así que sí ella decía no era no y punto, pero no nos dejaron solas, así que nos ayudaron a buscar un bonito jardín con piscina, se suponía no habría alcohol pero al final ni papá se creía eso, digamos que éramos varias generaciones distintas, es decir están Ana y Tris de 15 años, luego Megan y yo de 17, Carlie de 19, Elena de 20 años y Nessie y Lucia de 21 años, y cada una invito a sus amigos, al principio estaban también los más chicos pero luego nos dimos cuenta que sería mejor que la fiesta para ellos fuera aparte pues sería peligroso que estuvieran entre Universitarios y demás.

Así que encontramos un hermoso jardín a las afueras de la ciudad, era enorme y con una gran piscina, una cantina en la esquina y sillas de playa, meseros, comida, botanas, equipo de sonido con un DJ todo se escuchaba genial, entre nuestros padres pagaron todo así que no les pareció muy caro, ahora solo nos quedaba enviar las invitaciones, en eso estábamos cuando sonó mi celular sin fijarme conteste.

-Bueno-dije con mi celular entre mi hombro y mi oído, y pegaba una invitación.

-Hola-dijo su voz ronca y dulce, se escuchaba tan suave como con miedo a mi reacción y tenía razón, me quede tiesa ante su voz, me levante de la mesa y salí haciéndole señas a las chicas, ya en el patio de la casa empezamos a hablar.

-Hola-dije sin ánimos.

-Estás molesta.-dijo afirmando.

-Que listo.-dije sarcástica, okay, creo que se me pego un tanto de él pero no importaba ahora estaba molesta como para pensar así.

-Lamento todo esto.-lo conocía sabía que era sincero pero necesitaba una disculpa mucho mayor a esa para sentir que él enserio sabía lo que pasaba entre nosotros, si aun le importaba.

-¿Qué lamentas específicamente?

-Todo, lamento lo de tu cumpleaños, juro que intente llamarte todo el día, pero nunca entro mi llamada, amor sabes que jamás olvidaría tu cumpleaños, lo tengo marcado en todos lados. Lamento lo de estas vacaciones, no planee que pasara así, al parecer por el contrato no podía irme de aquí, me moleste tanto o más que tú cuando me entere, esperaba estar contigo este verano, llevo más de un año sin verte, muero por volver a vernos. Lamento haber tomado esta decisión solo, tenías razón en molestarte, somos una pareja debemos tomar las decisiones juntos, solo no lo pensé, fue algo de momento, me emocione ante la oportunidad. No quiero que pienses que ya no eres mi prioridad porque a pesar de que estemos lejos sigues siéndolo, siempre lo serás. Aun te amo.

Era lo que quería escuchar, pero necesitaba saber si eso salía de él o Stefan estaba de por medio.

-Damon sabes que yo también te amo, más de lo que te imaginas, pero quiero poder confiar en que estamos juntos en esto, que estamos luchando por esto juntos, que a pesar de la lejanía nuestro amor puede resistir, necesito que tú te comprometas no solo cuando estamos mal o cuando Stefan te llama.

-Stefan no me ha llamado, te juro que fue por nosotros que te llamo. Estoy cien por ciento en nuestra relación, aun quiero que estemos juntos, aun espero que me ames, sé que me he comportado mal estos días pero nunca jamás pensé en que esto no fuera importante, nunca deje de pensar en nosotros. Por favor perdóname mi amor.-escuchaba su voz tan sincera, tan profunda, le creía, confiaba en sus palabras, confiaba en nosotros, podíamos superarlo, podíamos salir adelante, juntos.

-Te amo Damon-dije como respuesta escuche como suspiraba y podía adivinar su sonrisa enorme detrás del teléfono.

-Te amo Clary.

-Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, así podría llenarte besos.

-Oh nena no sabes cuánto extraño esos labios.

-Más te vale extrañarlos-dije sonriendo.

-No tienes una idea de cuánto lo hago. Quiero volver a casa y llenarte de besos, abrazarte y cobrarme todos estos meses separados.

-¿Vendrás para Navidad?-pregunte realmente interesada, aunque por lo que me había dicho Stefan él no podría venir, pero yo tenía algo planeado para esas fechas, estaba más que preparada para verlo estas navidades.

-Nena… lo lamento.-dijo por adelantado. Bufe "resignada".

-Está bien.

-No quiero que me odies.

-No te odio.

-En este momento perdóname por dudarlo.-dijo con sarcasmo, me reí, odiaba que hiciera bromas sobre nosotros, en especial sobre que yo lo odiara pero ahora estaba tan de buen humor que no podía dejar de reír.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.-nos despedimos y yo regrese a la sala donde estaban todas en el suelo y los sillones acomodando las invitaciones.

-No creo que sea Stefan, digo nunca hablan tanto rato-decía Carlie.

-Es Damon, acaso no vieron como sus ojos se llenaron de luz.-dijo Megan, ella era tan dulce, pero tras esos lentes nunca mostraba su hermosura y belleza tanto interna como externa.

-Oh Megan eres tan cursi-dijo Ana, su hermana, ellas peleaban por cualquier cosa.

-Oyeron de ese chico nuevo en la escuela.

-Oh sí, es realmente guapo.

-Bueno pues me contaron que le gusto Clary.-decía Carlie muy emocionada, yo permanecía callada en la puerta.

-Clary ama a Damon, Carlie. Así que dudo mucho le importe ese tipo.

-Pues a mí me encanta ese tipo-dijo Carlie mientras pasaba otra invitación a Megan.

-Tal vez debería contarle sobre eso a Liam-dijo Elena con una sonrisa, todas sabíamos que Carlie estaba loca por Liam, pero jamás lo admitiría y él solía decir que no quería enamorarse, de nuevo. Carlie abrió los ojos sorprendida al saber que quería decírselo y todas se botaron de la risa.

-No lo harían.-dijo Carlie medio enojada.

-Entonces ¿Quién creen que llamo a Clary?-pregunto Tris para cambiar de tema.

-Les digo que fue mi hermanito, Damon-dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

-O Stefan-dijo Nessie algo mordaz, parecía enojada por ello.

-O el chico nuevo-dijo Carlie.

-Claro porque ella le da su número a cualquier extraño-dijo Nessie sarcástica.

-Era Damon-dije haciéndome notar, ellas me miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Se arreglaron?-pregunto Elena con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Sí-dije suspirando y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, todas hicieron el típico "Aww"-Lo amo.-dije con mi sonrisa aun más gran.

-Qué bueno que se arreglaron, si no te llamaba yo misma le llamaría para regañarlo.-dijo Elena sonriendo enorme. Todas se rieron y continuamos con las invitaciones, ahora estaba más que feliz, mi Damon me había llamado y estábamos mejor que nunca, aun me ama, aun lo amo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews <strong>


End file.
